


Chocolate Pie and Sex

by justsimplyjulia



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Daryl Dixon Smut, Pie, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, daryl dixon loves dogs, the walking dead - Freeform, the walking dead smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsimplyjulia/pseuds/justsimplyjulia
Summary: Cameron invites Daryl Dixon over for supper and pie, and one thing leads to the next.





	Chocolate Pie and Sex

I saw him from across the street, deer slung over his shoulder and forehead slick with sweat. He had just gotten back from one of his hunting trips with Michonne, and had amounted to quite the catch. I couldn't help the slight trill of nerves that fluttered in the pit of my stomach when he lifted his eyes to meet mine. I gave a tentative wave from the chair I sat in on the porch. He nodded his head in acknowledgement, leaving me smiling like a love struck teenager.  
Get over yourself for Christ's sakes. You're acting like a damn kid. Daryl has zero interest in kindling a relationship with you, so stop fanning over him.  
I sighed and pushed up from the chair and turned towards the door, when someone called my name.  
"Cameron!" Daryl's raspy voice shouted. I turned, surprised to find him jogging up the steps, deer abandoned behind him on the street.  
"Yes?" I tilted my head, unsure of his intentions. His face never revealed anything he was feeling, besides indifference.  
"Here." he held out a small package, and I realized that they were cigarettes. My brand of cigarettes. I blinked in surprise, before taking them slowly from his outstretched hand.  
"You didn't have to do that." I finally spoke. He shrugged.  
"Found a shittone of 'em in a convenience store." he nodded his head towards the carton. "I 'membered that Peter Jackson was yer brand, so I figured I'd bring you a pack." he said, face remaining impassive, his voice expressionless. I gave him a shy smile and tucked the package into my back pocket.  
"Well, thank you. I appreciate it." I thanked him, looking down at my scuffed boots.  
"No problem." he grunted, turning his back to head back down the steps.  
I spoke before I even so much as thought it through all the way.  
"What are you doing tonight?" I blurted, heat immediately rising to my cheeks. He paused, glancing over his shoulder.  
"Nothin', why?" he asked, brows narrowed in suspicion. I bit my lip and shrugged a little.  
"I'm making lasagna for supper, do you want to come by?" I asked, words rushed and cheeks pink. He stared at me for what felt like an eternity, just staring and calculating, as if trying to figure out whether or not I was joking. Finally, he cleared his throat and turned to face me.  
"Jus' you and me?" he asked, voice gruff. I felt myself bite my lip again, a habit I did when I was nervous, and nodded.  
"I mean, if you want, y-you can invite someone. I mean, there's going to be a lot of food so-" I was interupted by Daryl shaking his head.  
"Nah its cool. I'll swing by sometime after seven." he said, and headed down the steps and back towards his deer.  
I stood there for a moment, unsure if I had heard right.  
He had said yes? I laughed a little, and shook my head.  
That was a ballsy move Cameron. Very ballsy indeed.  
I turned around and opened up the door, only to be nearly plowed over by the hound inside.  
"Whoa Cosmo, chill." I exclaimed, regaining my balance as the golden retriever bound past me and out towards the street. "Stay in the yard Cosmo!" I shouted after him, knowing full well he wouldn't. Oh well, he'd be back when he was hungry. I walked inside, closing the door behind me and heading to the kitchen. It was only one in the afternoon, but I wanted to make sure I had everything ready for tonight. To distract myself from the nerves that were bubbling precariously in my stomach, I got to work making a simple chocolate pie for dessert tonight. Chocolate was a rarity these days, so I used it sparingly. I worked on the pie for what felt like hours, making sure it was perfect in every single way, until at last, the magnificent creation was finished and tucked safely away in the fridge. I glanced at the time, and sighed. It was still early in the afternoon, only three. I went upstairs and into my bedroom, opening up the closet to peer inside. What would I wear? I had a strong hunch Daryl wasn't going to be putting in much of an effort to look nice tonight, so I knew that I had to do the same. I stared at the closet long and hard, scrutinizing every last item. Finally, I settled on a pair of ripped skinny jeans and an army green off the shoulder blouse. Simple, but cute.  
I spent the next two hours wasting time by taking a shower, reading a little, before finally getting to work on the lasagna. It wasn't a difficult recipe, but I wanted to make it absolutely perfect. I got to work on the ground beef that we had been so blessed to receive from the Hill Top group a few days back. I added the spices, tasting and testing every few minutes until it was perfect.  
By the time the noodles were cooked and I was layering the casserole dish, my brow was slick with sweat. I heard Cosmo whining at the door, scratching and begging for entry. I grumbled profanities before sliding the completed lasagna into the oven. I hurried to the door and let him in, watching as he darted to the oven and sat down eagerly by the door. I rolled my eyes.  
"No, not for you Cosmo. You eat your kibble." I said, shaking a finger at him. He whined a few times, but finally got up and walked over to his bowl of kibble. I glanced at the time and swore. It was almost seven. I hurried upstairs and changed into the clothes as quickly as I could, applying deodorant and a spritz of my favorite perfume. I applied a minimal amount of eye makeup before pulling my hair out of the bun it was in, letting the sandy white locks fall down in messy beach waves. I clipped my bangs back and slipped into a pair of flip flops.  
Fifteen minutes later, the oven chimed letting me know the food was done. I looked at the clock, and bit my lip. It was five after seven, but I wanted to make a salad....whatever. I hurried and pulled out some basic salad ingredients and got to work slicing and dicing. Just as I was pouring the mix into a bowl, the doorbell rang.  
Shit he was here!  
"Come in!" I shouted, shoving the ingredients back into the fridge. Cosmo hurried over to the door, eagerly wagging his tail at our guest.  
"Evenin' Cameron." Daryl's deep voice greeted behind me, sending a wave of goosebumps to rise on my arms.  
"Hi! I'll just be a minute, you can just go and sit by the table." I winced when Cosmo jumped up on him. "Cosmo down. No jumping on our guests." I scolded him. Daryl gave me a flickering smile and shook his head.  
"It's fine. I like dogs." he began rubbing Cosmo's head and scratching him this way and that.  
Lucky dog.  
I quickly set the table, setting down the plates, forks, and the salad.  
"Food smells good." Daryl said, still petting Cosmo. I smiled and shrugged.  
"Hopefully it'll taste as good as it smells." I walked back to the oven and opened it up. I used the dish cloths to grab the sides of the casserole dish, wincing when the heat flared through and against my skin. I cursed mentally and hurried over to the table, setting it down as gently as I could before ripping my hands away and blowing them.  
"You okay?" Daryl asked, his eyes focused on the finger I was busy sucking. I flushed under the intensity of his gaze and pulled my hand away, nodding.  
"Yep!" I got to work cutting it up, before shoveling a perfect piece onto his plate, along with some salad.  
"Thank you, this looks incredible." he offered me the tiniest of smiles, but it was enough to make my heart flutter.  
I watched in apprehension as he took a bite, holding my breath. His eyes widened and he looked up at me.  
"This is amazing." he murmured, taking another bite. I breathed a sigh of relief and nodded.  
"Thank you. I'm glad you like it."  
We ate in silence, Cosmo whining for food the whole time.  
"How long have you had him?" Daryl finally spoke, scooping himself a second serving. I shrugged.  
"Since before the world went to shit? Cosmo was barely a year old when everything happened, and I couldn't leave him. He's been by my side ever since." I explained, petting his soft head.  
"You don't see many pets these days." Daryl commented. I grinned.  
"Ezekiel has a tiger." I pointed out. Daryl snorted.  
"Ezekiel is batshit crazy." he muttered. I shrugged.  
"Cosmo is the ony family I have left. My husband brought Cosmo home from the vet clinic as our third anniversary gift." I shrugged. "I'd probably be dead if not for that annoying sonofabitch." I chuckled. Daryl nodded, eyes heavy on me for a moment before returning to his food. I cleared my throat. "Don't eat too much. I have dessert in the fridge." I grinned. Daryl arched his brow, finishing off his second plate. I got up and walked over to the fridge and took the pie out.  
"No way." Daryl grinned, a full out smile on his face, that left me feeling breathless.  
"Yes way. Chocolate mousse pie." I chuckled, setting it on the counter and slicing it into pieces. I grabbed two clean plates and brought them to the table, serving Daryl a hearty slice.  
"Yer spoiling me Cameron." he smiled, taking a bite of the pie. His eyes flickered close and a sinfully erotic moan escaped his throat.  
"God damn." he whispered. "This is amazing." he looked up at me. "I think you might be a better cook than Carol." he grinned. My cheeks flushed at the compliment.  
"Don't go telling her that, she'd kill me." I laughed. Daryl offered yet another one of his rare smiles, taking a bite of his pie.  
"Seriously, this is fucking delicious. I'm glad you invited me over." he said softly, eyes trained directly on mine. I flushed under his gaze, shifting in my seat.  
"It's not that fantastic." I mumbled, taking my own bite. I watched in amusement as he wolfed down another slice before leaning back in his seat, groaning.  
"Jesus woman, you stuffed me like a damn turkey." he murmured closing his eyes and folding his bulging biceps behind his head.  
God damn, I wonder how those biceps would look holding my body up against the wall-  
I flushed crimson at my own thoughts and quickly stood. I began gathering the dishes and Daryl surprised me by rising to help.  
"Just sit Dixon. I'll take care of it." I assured him, giving him a smile. He shook his head.  
"Nah. Need to work off all this shit anyways." he gestured to his stomach and I snorted.  
"Suit yourself." I carried the plates in my hands to the sink. I rinsed them off and turned to walk back to the table, only to collide against Daryl's firm chest. I squeaked as I stumbled back, Daryl's eyes widening. He set the plates down on the counter and grabbed for me. With one hand, I gripped the edge of the counter, the other fisting tightly in Daryl's t-shirt. Which I noticed then, was a different one from the one he had been wearing earlier today. Had he gotten dressed for the dinner after all?  
"Whoa there Blondie. You okay?" Daryl's deep voice rumbled, his hand on my lower back to steady me. I cleared my throat, cheeks hot with embarrassment. I let go of his shirt and straightened.  
"Yes, thank you. I'm a klutz." I laughed nervously, tucking a fallen strand of hair behind my ear. Daryl stared at me, not saying anything. Just...staring. I felt my chest tighten at the sudden shift in his demeanor, the tense way he braced his shoulders, his lips pressed tightly together, his blue eyes dark and swirling with something unknown.  
"Daryl?" I squeaked out. He blinked, then cleared his throat awkwardly, cheeks tinting an adorable shade of pink.  
"Yeah?" He replied gruffly, eyes not meeting mine.  
"I need to finish the table." I said softly. He was still for a moment before he stepped aside. As I walked past him, my heart slammed erratically in my chest and the pit of my stomach clenching in need.  
Shit I haven't been laid in like five years.  
Cosmo whined from the corner of the room, nudging his food bowl. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.  
"You've already eaten twice today boy. Don't be greedy." I shook my finger at him and he hung his head. "Go play." I picked up one of his chew toys and tossed it into the living room. He bounded after it happily, and I returned to the task at hand. I gathered the rest of the dishes and hurried over to the sink, where Daryl had remained planted, unmoving.  
"You okay?" I asked cautiously, unsure if I had upset him or not. He blinked before looking up at me, our eyes colliding and leaving me breathless. God he was so...so intense.  
"Course." he mumbled. I cleared my throat and nodded.  
"You don't have to stick around if you don't want. I'm sure you've got better things to do than keep a crazy dog lady company." I tried for a smile, but it came off more as a grimace than anything. Daryl arched his brow.  
"You want me to leave?" he asked slowly. My eyes widened and I shook my head.  
"N-no! No of course not! I've enjoyed having you here, trust me. I-I just figured you'd want to go home and rest up after your hunt with Michonne." I stammered out. A slight smile twitched on the corner of his lips and he slowly shook his head.  
"Ain't got nothin better ta do. 'Sides," he walked over. "Don't feel like walking all the way back with this full stomach jus' yet." he joked. I blinked in surprise. He actually wanted to stay for a while? I couldn't help the thrill of excitement that fluttered anxiously around in my stomach.  
"Alright." I grinned, handing him a dish towel. "Then you can dry."  
Daryl snorted and snatched the cloth from my hand.  
We worked silently, washing and drying the dishes quickly and efficiently. When we were done, we stepped out onto the porch with Cosmo bounding eagerly outside along side us. I pulled out the package of cigarettes that Daryl had brought earlier and held it out to him. He took one from the pack and pulled out a sleek silver Zippo. I slipped a cigarette between my own lips and leaned forward for Daryl to light. We sat like that for a while, just smoking and both stroking absent mindedly at Cosmo's thick fur.  
"He's a beautiful dog." Daryl finally spoke, regarding Cosmo. I grinned and rubbed the mutt between his ears.  
"Didja hear that Cosmo? Daryl thinks your a pretty doggie." I told the dog. Cosmo barked in response, earning himself a laugh from both Daryl and I. I was surprised to hear Daryl's laugh, and felt my heart flutter at the noise. It was a cross between a giggle and a snort, which was positively adorable.  
"So," I spoke after another brief lapse of silence. Daryl glanced over at me before flicking away his cigarette butt.  
"So." he murmured, crossing his arms and meeting my gaze.  
Once again, I felt the breath in my chest whoosh out and I struggled to keep my breathing even. His eyes were a dark blue, hardened with the stress of this new world. But there were moments, such as now, that hardness softened and it was like staring into two vast endless chasms of ocean blue.  
"Whatcha keep starin' at?" Daryl asked gruffly, not looking away. Before I could even hesitate, I replied.  
"You have beautiful eyes." I blurted. I blushed and looked down, mortified at my own bluntness, hands covering my eyes. "Sorry, that was weird." I squeaked, flicking away my own butt.  
"My eyes ain't beautiful." he grunted. I looked up, surprised.  
"Course they are Daryl." I insisted. He stared at me, cheeks almost as red as my own.  
"It's your eyes that are beautiful." he mumbled. I blinked, unsure if I had heard right.  
"Sorry?" I breathed, voice hitching. He cleared his throat and looked down to his feet like an embarrassed child.  
"Your eyes. They-" he cleared his throat again. "One time, before all this shit went down, my brother and I went up to Alaska for work." he spoke quietly, words tight and unsure. "First night there, I saw the northern lights. Aurora bol-bon-" he struggled with the word.  
"Aurora Borealis?" I offered. He nodded.  
"Yeah. That. Merl, my brother, and I were out in the middle of no where cus his damn tire blew. And we were just sittin' there, and then all of a sudden, the whole damn sky just blew up in these crazy greens and blues." he murmured, rubbing his neck. "Looks jus' like yer eyes." he mumbled.  
It was like a sucker punch to the stomach. I practically wheezed, struggling to intake air in my lungs.  
"Wh-what?" I whispered. Daryl looked up at me finally, his eyes shy and unsure.  
"Your eyes." he repeated. "They're as crazy as the Northern Lights." he whispered, leaning forward a little more.  
Oh sweet Lord Jesus.  
"You mean that?" I whispered back. Daryl gave me a soft smile.  
"Don't got any reason to lie, now do I?"  
I bit my lip, eyes lowering to his parted lips.  
"Daryl?" I whispered.  
"Hmm?"  
"I really want you to kiss me." I breathed. Daryl swallowed thickly, leaning forward a little more.  
"Is that so?" he murmured, gently cupping my chin. I nodded slowly, eyes glued to his lips, which were now inches away from my own.  
"Yes." I bit my lip again, and shuddered at the sudden growl that emerged from the back of his throat.  
"You keep bitin yer lip like that and I'll start doin it for ya." he rasped.  
I bit my lip.  
He crushed his mouth against mine, threading strong fingers through my hair. I groaned and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him with every fiber of my being. Daryl's lips were hard and hot against mine, kissing me slowly and deeply. A deep whine escaped his throat when I tugged the roots of his hair softly, the noise going straight to my aching core. I parted my lips for him, and groaned softly as his tongue darted out and slipped in. Our tongues fought for dominance, his grip tightening until I relented. I shifted until I was straddling his lap, our groins dangerously close to each other. Daryl's hands slipped down to my waist and he drew back, biting my lip and dragging it back slowly between his teeth, causing a strangled moan to burst from me.  
"Inside. Now." he panted against my jaw, arms wrapping tightly around my waist. I wrapped my legs around his hips and suddenly he was standing, carrying me with ease to the door. He fumbled with the handle, and I giggled against his chest. When he got it open, I continued to giggle until suddenly I was being pinned against the wall, and Daryl's mouth was ravaging mine again.  
"Daryl." I gasped as his mouth slid down to suckle my neck. I groaned, arching my neck to offer more room. His hands slipped down, and suddenly he was gripping my ass through the fabric of my jeans. I whimpered, grinding my front forwards, desperate for any kind of friction. Daryl growled against my neck as I successfully rubbed my aching center against his rapidly growing hard on. Just then, Cosmo's paws were against my side, and his short barks snapped me out of the lust fogged mind set I was in.  
"Cosmo," I gasped. "Down!" I shouted. Daryl laughed quietly.  
"He thinks it's a game." he grinned. I glowered at the pooch before turning my eyes back to Daryl's own lust filled ones. I growled and shifted so that I was on my feet. Before Daryl had time to ask, I grabbed his hand and lead him towards the bedroom.  
"Eager much?" he teased, hand lightly slapping my ass. I groaned softly and opened up the door quickly. Before Cosmo could follow inside, I closed the door and turned to Daryl. I took a deep breath, and reached behind me, sliding under my shirt and unclasping my bra. Daryl's eyes darkened even further as I tossed the garment aside, revealing my straining nipples against the fabric. Suddenly feeling very bold, I reached up and cupped my breasts, pinching and rolling my hardened peaks between my fingers through the shirt. Daryl growled before closing the distance between us and pinning me against the wall once more. His rough hands reached up, sliding underneath the shirt and cupping my breasts. I moaned, arching my back wantonly as he pinched my nipples, biting the lobe of my ear.  
"So fucking beautiful." he breathed, his breath tickling my ear. He reached down and gripped the hem of my shirt before pulling it up and over my head, tossing it aside. His eyes landed on my breasts, heavy and sensitive with need. He leaned forward and wrapped his lips around a budded nipple, surprising me. I cried out, fingers threading through his hair and tugging. He suckled at my nipple, tongue flickering out and teeth scraping along the sensitive bud. I arched my back, groans falling from my mouth uncontrollably as he switched his assault from nipple to nipple, until I could feel my panties absolutely soaked. He continued to suckle and bite, leaving a creative arrangement of love bites all along my breasts. I reached down, cupping him through his jeans, this time, surprising him. He gasped, hand grabbing mine and pushing it harder against him.  
He was definitely not small. He groaned, eyes squeezing shut as I popped open the button and unzipped him, reaching into his boxers and wrapping my hand around his rock hard erection.  
"Shit Cameron." He whispered, thrusting his hips forward at my touch. I bit my lip before tugging his jeans down. He helped me by kicking his boots off and stepping out of the fabric pooled around his ankles. He reached up and peeled his shirt off, leaving him in his completely naked beautiful glory. Before I could even appreciate the view, he stepped forward and got to work yanking my own jeans off. I kicked off my flip flops and pushed my jeans down and off. A loud groan came from him at the sight of my lacy white thong completely drenched with my juices.  
"Fuck, you're soaked." he rasped, his finger teasingly soft against my pantie clad front. I mewled, pussy twitching in response to his touch.  
"Turn around." he panted, pupils completely blown with his arousal. I obeyed and turned, revealing the sinful outline of the thong I was wearing. He cursed loudly, hands gripping my hips.  
"Hands on the wall." he demanded, voice thick with desire. I trembled with anticipation as I pressed the palms of my hands against the wall.  
"Bend forward, spread your legs." he whispered.  
Was he going to take me like this? Oh fuck I hope so. I bent forward, sticking my ass out and spread my legs apart. I tensed as Daryl's hands slid down to grip my panties. Torturously slow, he pulled the material down my thighs until they were around my ankles. I kicked them away, groaning softly at the cool air that circled around my spread pussy lips. Daryl's hands dropped from my hips and I faltered. What was doing? Before I could turn my head to look, Daryl's hands were wrapping around my thighs. I cried out as Daryl's face suddenly was pressed against my aching cunt, and his tongue was delving inside like a starving man. My legs threatened to give out as his tongue lapped at my pussy, the only thing keeping me standing being his hands.  
"Daryl!" I cried out, pressing my hips backward and grinding against his face. Just as I felt myself drawing near an orgasm, Daryl pulled back and was heaving me off my feet. I squealed as he tossed me onto the bed. I spread my legs wide for him, revealing my dripping cunt. He growled and crawled over to me, crashing our lips together. I bucked my hips up against him, feeling his leaking cock hard against my abdomen.  
"Please. Daryl, I need you inside me. Please." I whimpered, rocking against him, grinding my pussy against him. He swore, and flipped me over. I squeaked as he pulled me up to my hands and knees, and shouted out when he brought his hand harshly down against the flush of my ass.  
"You dirty fuckin girl." He rasped, biting down a spot right by my hip. I mewled, pushing my ass up. "You want my cock so badly, don't you?" he grunted, bringing his hand down against my ass again. I cried out, wiggling my hips in need.  
"Yes, so badly. Please Daryl. Want your cock so bad." I whimpered, my words stringing together into basic sentences. My head was so thick with lust, I could hardly put together a coherent thought. Daryl spanked my ass a few more times, before lining his cock up with my soaping entrance. I groaned loudly as he ran the head along my slit, pushing it teasingly hard against my clit.  
"Daryl, I need you." I sobbed.  
"Beg for it. I want you to beg for it, you dirty fucking slut." he growled, slapping my ass again.  
"Daryl please. Please, please, please. Please just fucking put your cock-" I was interrupted as Daryl finally slammed his cock inside of me. I squealed at the sudden stretch, eyes bugging wide at his girth. Holy shit he was huge. Much bigger than I've ever had before. I cried out over and over as his thick member pounded into me relentlessly, stretching me in a way that fucking hurt, but also felt so damn good at the same time.  
"You're so fucking tight." he gasped, gripping my thighs as his hips snapped forward against mine, his balls slapping against my clit. I sobbed with pleasure as he slammed inside of me over and over, setting a brutal pace. I rocked my hips backwards with each thrust, desperate for more and more. He slammed in and out, my cunt squelching as my juices dripped down my thighs, slicking his cock up even further. Just then, he flipped us over so that I was on my back. He grabbed my leg and threw it over his shoulder, gripping it for leverage as he began fucking me again. I screamed out, spreading my legs even further as his cock hammered deep inside me, slamming against my g-spot over and over until I was seeing stars. Before I could even acknowledge it, I was cumming. My orgasm ripped through me like a tidal wave, and I shuddered violently, hips bucking and back arching as I came squirting around his thick member, still fucking me relentlessly through it. He slowed down, eyes wide.  
"Did I make my baby cum so soon?" he whispered, leaning down and biting a sensitive nipple. I moaned, long and breathy, my pussy still aching and throbbing for more.  
"M-more. Please. Wanna cum again." I whimpered, rolling my hips up. Daryl's eyes darkened and he rolled us so that I was straddling him.  
"Ride me baby girl. Ride my cock like you mean it." he growled, gripping my hips. I groaned and gripped his cock in my hand, pumping him a few times before lining myself up with him and sinking down on his cock. I shuddered, groaning low at the new position. He was even deeper, if that was even possible. I began bouncing eagerly, my tits bouncing around. Daryl swore and reached up, pinching and squeezing my nipples. I squealed in pleasure, rolling my hips and grinding against his balls. He grabbed my hips and began slamming me down with every bounce, slapping my already stinging cheeks with every other thrust.  
"Fuck yeah baby girl, just like that. Riding my cock so good." he gasped, thrusting up with every bounce. I moaned loudly, pinching my nipples as I bounced feverishly on his dick, body slick with sweat. Suddenly, Daryl flipped us over so that I was on my back again, and both my legs were over his shoulders, and he was pounding my cunt furiously, desperate for release.  
"So close baby." he gasped, his thrusts growing sloppier. With one more upward stroke, his balls slapping my clit and his head slamming against my g-spot, he had me cumming for a second time. I screamed as the orgasm ripped through me, even more intense than the last time. I felt myself tighten unbearably around his thick girth, squirting in release. He grunted at the sudden tightness, and as he fucked me through my orgasm, he came with a roar, spurting thick hot ropes of cum deep inside me, filling me up deliciously. He continued to thrust through our orgasms, before gasping for air and collapsing beside me.  
I struggled to catch my breath, my vision still clouded from the intensity of the orgasm.  
"Cameron?" he panted beside me. I turned my head, biting my lip softly.  
"Hm?"  
"I think I worked all that food out of my system." he grinned. "Can I have another slice of pie?"  
-Le fin

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this sucked lol


End file.
